Hannibal/Advanced Information
Battle Information *''Dragon Thrash:'' Hannibals thrash forward with their arms. Best to evade by dashing away. *''Dragon Pounce:'' Hannibal pounces onto his enemies. Evade by dashing away. *''Kalpa Fire:'' Hannibal puts both his arms on the ground then unleases a large blazing orb that homes on his enemies. Best to be guard as it is hard to dodge. *''Clawing Rush:'' Hannibal rushes forward with his claws, damaging and knocking away his enemies. Can be evaded fairly easy by stepping sideways. *''Blade Thrust:'' Hannibals summon a fire blade on their left arm, then pounce on an enemy then thrust then down, creating a spiraling fire pillar then jumps away after the blade disappears. Evade by dashing away then step at least two times. *''Blazing Pillar:'' Hannibals thrust their left arm into the ground, then summons a fire pillar just directly on the ground his target is. Evade this attack by dashing and stepping away- or readily guard when he thrust his arm. *''Flame Breath:'' Hannibal inhales, then releases a bursting flame from his mouth to the ground in front of him twice. First, he breathes it from the right to left, the second time will be from the left to right. The attack's range is very short, simply moving or stepping away is easy enough. *''Tail Whip:'' Hannibal curls up his long tail, then sweep the ground. Evade by jumping at the very right moment or guard against the attack. The following it only uses when its Scale has been unbound. *''Raging Thrash:'' Hannibal's body starts to rise, then he summons two fire blades in both hands. He thrashes about exactly five times in a circle over a wide area. Evade by moving away from it when he summons the two blades or blocking, since the attack covers a very large area. *''Firestorm:'' Hannibal starts to releases sparks of flames from his unbound scale. He then levitates of the ground then releases four waves of raging storm of fire pillars in a cross-like fashion. The first and last waves of fire pillars may home to his enemies. Best to guard until Hannibal descends. *''Pierce/Short Blades:'' Aim your melee attacks on the head, right arm and the intact scale. Continuously attacking the right arm will eventually inflict Down 'on Hannibal. *''Sunder/Long Blades: Best weapon to use for disabling Hannibal. Focus your attacks on the hind legs to inflict it into a '''Downed state. Keep attacking this part even while Hannibal is downed, doing so will ensure it being downed again and making it unable to move until it dies. Alternative targets are the head, right arm and the intact scale. *''Crush/Buster Blades:'' Great for unbounding all of Hannibal's body parts. Your primary targets should be the head, wrist and right arm. Continuously attacking the right arm will eventually inflict Down '''on Hannibal. *''Elemental:' Freeze and spark elemental blades are effective on all of Hannibal's body parts. *Unbounding the head and wrist will make all melee and bullet attacks on it stronger while unbounding the scale will make it harden against all crush bullets and melee type attacks. *Even if you're not using the best weapon for targeting the hind legs, attacking this part will easily send Hannibal into a '''Downed' state as compared to the right arm. *''Pierce/Assault and Sniper Gun:'' Aim your bullets on the scale and head to inflict above average/critical damage on Hannibal. Unbounding the scale will make it slightly weaker against shot/laser bullets but will give Hannibal access to his Firestorm attack. Shooting Hannibal's own Volcanic Pilium Aragami bullet on said parts is also effective. *''Crush/Blast Gun:'' The head, wrist and intact scale are your primary targets when using crush type bullets (including Hannibal's own Aragami bullets). *''Elemental:'' You can use freeze/spark elemental bullets on Hannibal to augment your damage further. *''Rage Indicator:'' Flame is mixed with its breathing. *Hannibal's attack, speed and aggressiveness will increase. *''Head:'' All melee and bullet attacks are effective in unbounding this part. It's easiest to down the Hannibal first before attempting to break this part. *''Wrist:'' Buster blades with high melee crush attributes can easily unbound this part. Bomb Impulse Edge is also effective against it. *''Scale:'' All melee and bullet attacks are effective in unbounding this part. *''Weak Points:'' You can inflict Down on a Hannibal by continuously attacking the following parts: **Hind Legs using melee long blade attacks. Other blade types and bullets work but not as effective as long blades. **Right Arm using any blade type with high physical attributes. *Don't unbound the scale if you don't want Hannibal to have access to his Firestorm attack. *It's much easier to inflict down on Hannibal by targeting the hind legs as compared to the right arm. *They usually stagger when their head and unbound wrist are hit by its weakness. *Just like other large Aragami, Hannibal will run away when they are low on health. *There is a chance to devour this Aragami during or after it uses its double fire breath attack. *Hannibal's visual and hearing are average as compared to other Aragami. Aragami Bullets Defense Attributes The numbers below represent a percentage estimate of the Aragami's defense (From 1% to 100%) for the specified attributes. The higher the value, the weaker your attack will be. Normal= |-| Unbound= Attributes for God Eater 2: Rage Burst, God Eater Resurrection and God Eater 3 Note: The Scales are usually 'x' weakness to Freeze and Spark, however if the Hannibal is Enraged and the Scales are Unbound, they are dropping to 'xx' weakness to Freeze and Spark respectively. Aragami Materials Devour Rates= |-| Unbound Bonus Rates= Notes:*DLC drop rates are only applicable to the following missions of God Eater Burst: **Here, Here, Here (鬼さんこちら) **Demon Extermination (鬼退治) **Walpurgis Night (百鬼夜行) *DLC missions excluded above use the difficulty CH rates. Category:Aragami Category:Flagship Aragami Category:Large sized Aragami Category:Advanced infomation